MLP The Rainbow Factory Double Rainbow
by Defender-Of-Br0nies
Summary: The war ended and Ponyville is back to normal or so they thought. Now Ponyville will have to deal with Rainbow Dash's older brother and the Rainbow Factory. A replica of Scootaloo has been created to kill Rainbow Dash and the others. Will the replica of Sootaloo success? You need to read my first story if you don't know what i am talking about. If you haven't read it, you should.
1. Copy Cat

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is the first chapter to my second story. My first on turned out better than expected. I hope you guys enjoyed the other story because I loved it, So did my Brony cousin. Anyway read on to see what happens. Enjoy. =)**

It was dark and there weren't any windows for light to stream in. Scootaloo looked around trying to figure out where she was. Then she remembered her and her friends failing the flight exam. Scootaloo let out a gasp and then tears started pouring out of her eyes at the memory of her friends dyeing in front of her. Then she heard hoof steps coming closer and closer. She looked to where the hoof steps were coming from. She saw a rainbow pegasus coming toward her.

"Rainbow Dash," said Scootaloo in relief," can you help me get free from these chains please?" Scootaloo eyed the chain. Rainbow Light looked at Scootaloo with a questioning look.

"Oh right the chains how funny of me not to notice that," Rainbow Light said sarcastically," here maybe this lever will let you free." Rainbow Light went to the lever and grabbed it. Scootaloo motioned him to pull it. Rainbow Light got tired of pretending to be Rainbow Dash. Then he just looked at Scootaloo with an evil look in his eye.

" I am not Rainbow Dash you idiot," Rainbow Light said," I am Rainbow Light the evil pegasus who kills all the pegasus who don't pass their test exam!" Then he walked toward Scootaloo. Scootaloo was scared when Rainbow Light walked towards her. When he got close to her he raised a hoof. Scootaloo looked to the side with her eyes closed in fright. Rainbow Light put his hoof on the bottom of her chin and made her look at him.

"Hello Scootaloo," said Rainbow Light," It's time." Rainbow Light had a smile on his face. Scootaloo had a sad look in her eye. "Time for what?" asked Scootaloo nervously. Rainbow Light looked at her in a "Are You Kidding Me" look.

"Time for your execution," said Rainbow Light," Duuuh."

"No! You can't," said Scootaloo trying to get out of the chains," please. I won't tell anypony about you or the factory.

"You have a pretty face," said Rainbow Light," I would hate to kill a mare with such a pretty face. But, I enjoy working these machines and seeing the tears of the broken!" Scootaloo closed her eyes in defeat. Rainbow Light stepped back then turned around and walked toward the lever. He grabbed it and pulled it down. The machine turned on and started to twist Scootaloo in separate ways. Scootaloo just closed her eyes and didn't struggle or scream. She just waited for her life to end.

"Just note this Rainbow Light," Scootaloo said," only you can destroy a false spirit of yourself and the pony which caused it." Rainbow Light just stopped the machine. He flew toward Scootaloo and stopped in front of her.

"So you're saying that you know what my plan is and you are going to destroy it and me along with it?" asked Rainbow Light. Scootaloo nodded.

"I know that you are going to use my DNA that is in my blood to create a replica of me and use it to destroy Rainbow Dash and the others." Rainbow Light just smiled at that.

"Well you got that," said Rainbow Light," and your saying that you will destroy your replica and me?" Rainbow Light laughed and then flew back to the lever. He pulled it down and then looked at Scootaloo who was whispering to herself.

"Bye Rainbow Dash. Stay cool," Scootaloo whispered to herself," I will come back and destroy Rainbow Light and my replica." Then her body was slowly twisting. Scootaloo just held her breath and tried not to scream. Rainbow Light left the room and let the machine kill Scootaloo.

"Is the replica ready for use?" asked Rainbow Light.

"Yes sir now all we need is the blood of Scootaloo." said the servant.

"Excellent," Rainbow Light said," go get the dead pegasus from the room."

"As you say." said the servant as he left the room to go get the dead Scootaloo. Rainbow Light looked at the fake Scootaloo and smiled. The servant came back with a cup full of Scootaloo's blood. The servant gave it to Rainbow Light. Rainbow Light grabbed it and opened the head of Scootaloo's replica and poured the blood in. Then he closed the head and the blood flowed through the whole body. The copy opened its eyes and looked around at the room. Then it looked at Rainbow Light.

"Hello master." said Scootaloo's replica. Rainbow Light smiled at the replica.

"Hello my beautiful creation." said Rainbow Light.

"Where are we?"

"We are in The Rainbow Factory."

"Oh." The replica looked around the place. Rainbow Light walked up to her. "Can you walk?" Rainbow Light asked. Scootaloo looked at her hooves.

"I think." said Scootaloo. She picked her front hoof up and moved it forward. She stopped an inch before touching the ground. Then she put it on the ground but fell down. Rainbow Light came up to help her stand up. She looked at him.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Try again. One more time." Rainbow Light said. She picked up her hoof again and put it on the ground. When she did her eyes were closed. But she didn't fall. She opened her eyes and looked down. Then she started to walk then it turned into running.

"Master I did it!" Scootaloo's replica said happily. Rainbow Light smiled at her. Scootaloo then opened her wings and flew to the ceiling. Rainbow Light motioned for her to come down.

"Well at least we know that you can use your wings and legs," said Rainbow Light," I also added the power of a Renovy. It gives you the power to change your hooves and legs into something else. Give it a try because tonight we set course to free my love."

**A/N**

**Well there you have it, the first chapter of my second story. Hope you enjoyed it so far. If you haven't read my first story than you should if you want. Just go on my profile and go on my stories to find my first story. Well, see you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	2. The Escape

**A/N**

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Read on to see what happens next. Again if you haven't read the first story you should. Enjoy. BROHOOF! /)**

[Ponyville]

Rainbow Dash was flying around doing stunts. He was flipping from left to right doing tricks.

"I bet that Derpy would have liked my stunts." Rainbow Dash said sadly. He just sat on a cloud thinking of her. Then he just stopped thinking and started working. He flew so fast through Ponyville that he didn't see where he was going. Then, he turned a corner and he went head to head with a pony and they both fell.

"Dang it Dash," said a familiar voice," I come back and you're already bumping into me?" The voice just started laughing. Rainbow Dash recognized that voice and turned around to face Derpy.

"Derpy," shouted Rainbow Dash. Then he stood up and ran to Derpy and gave her a big hug," I thought I lost you forever." Derpy returned the hug.

"It was very hard for Nightcore." Derpy said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You know how Jigsaw could heal?"

"Yeah."

"Well he can't bring anypony back to life unless he."

"Unless he what?"

"Unless, he gives up his own life."

"So he gave his life up to bring you back to life." Rainbow Dash looked at Derpy for a while. Derpy looked behind her and then looked back at Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not the only one that got brought back to life," said Derpy," he also brought back Applejack. She went home to her family."

"Oh that's right." Rainbow Dash said.

"What?"

"Princess Celestia is taking the evil out of Applebloom."

"And Pinkie Pie?"

"No she can't. Pinkie Pie gave Applebloom a chemical that made her a stone cold killer like her. But Pinkie Pie wasn't poisoned or anything she is just evil." said Rainbow Dash. Derpy looked at Ponyville.

"Did she do it yet?"

"No she wanted all of us to be there so that we can see the evil go out of Applebloom. So we must go right now.

"Ok." So they both left to go see the Princess take out the evil. When they arrived every pony was already there. 'Just on time' thought Derpy. Applebloom was tied up to a table in straps. She was moving ferociously trying to get out.

"You will pay for this," yelled Applebloom," I will get Pinkie Pie to kill you!" Princess Celestia just smiled to that.

"How, if she's tied up and guarded?" asked Princes Celestia. Applebloom looked down at the ground. Then, she just lied back down. Princess Celestia just bowed her head and then her horn started to glow. A yellow puff of smoke went from her horn inside of Applebloom's mouth. Applebloom's eyes widened. Then her eyes started to lose its color. The color that was in her eyes drained out of her mouth into Princess Celestia's horn. Then Princess Celestia stopped the spell. Applebloom closed her eyes and didn't move. Every pony looked at the motionless body. Then her eyes popped open and she had her color back. The ponies stared at her for a while before they untied her. Once they saw that it was safe they untied her. Applebloom sat up and rubbed her head. She felt light headed. When she looked up she saw every pony staring at her.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Celestia.

"Yeah I fee," Applebloom stopped," wait where's Applejack?" Applebloom remembered her killing her.

"I didn't mean to kill Applejack my mind was taken over by a thing Pinkie Pie gave me." said Applebloom.

Applejack was in the back listening to her little sister. Then she came out and walked toward her little sister. Applebloom gasped then ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Applebloom cried in her shoulder. Then she stopped.

"I thought I killed you." said Applebloom.

"You did but I was brought back to life." Applebloom cried for a while then wiped them with her hooves.

[Ponyville Prison]

Pinkie Pie was looking at the ground. She couldn't move because of all the straps that held her down. She looked to the side where the police ponies stood. Then she just continued on looking at the ground.

[Rainbow Light]

He was at the front desk at the police station. He was wearing a black coat.

"May I help you sir?" asked a police pony. Rainbow Light looked up slowly. Then he grabbed the pony and threw to the ground. Then he grabbed a knife and stabbed the pony in the heart.

"Let's go Scootaloo she can't be far." Rainbow Light said.

"Yes master." They walked in the hall way and was spotted by more Police ponies. The police started running at them. "You know what to do." Said Rainbow Light. Scootaloo nodded in agreement then she stepped in front of Rainbow Light. She stood on her hind legs and pointed at the police ponies with her front hooves then her hooves started to change form into a cannon. Scootaloo charged up the cannon. Blue smoke started circling in front of the cannons. The police saw and then one of them stopped with her eyes wide open and turned around to run away. The others saw the cannons as well and did the same. But then the cannons shot a laser beam and all the police ponies blew up. Then Scootaloo's hooves turned back to normal.

[Pinkie Pie]

She heard the explosion and looked at the door. The police ponies heard it as well and went to guard the door. The police held out a weapon pointing at the door to destroy whatever goes through. All Pinkie Pie and the police could hear are screams from the police ponies. Then the door exploded and sent the police flying away. Rainbow Light walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hello love." said Rainbow Light.

"It took you forever." Pinkie Pie said.

"I had to take care of some business." Rainbow Light said.

"Well at least I'm out of this hell hole than I'm fine." said Pinkie Pie.

"Master more police are coming we must get out of here." Scootaloo said.

"Right," said Rainbow Light," tell the factory to pick us up."

"Right away sir," said Scootaloo then she reached for the headset on her ear," pick us up." Then a floating factory flew over Ponyville Prison and then a beam shot out of it. The roof blew off by the beam. Then Rainbow Light, Pinkie Pie, and Scootaloo flew up into the Rainbow Factory. Then it took off.

**A/N**

** Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. My friend says that I should put Woodentoaster, BronyDanceParty, and either H8_seed or TheLivingTombstone. So yeah tell me if you think I should put them in the story as well. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you Bronies and Pegasisters later. BROHOOF! /)**


	3. Scootaloo's revival

**A/N**

**Hey you Bronies and Pegasisters how are you today? Good? I don't know what you're saying so I don't really care. Anyway, we left off with Rainbow Light and Scootaloo's copy (replica) get Pinkie Pie out of Ponyville Prison. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy! Also, this chapter is going to have Woodentoaster. BronyDanceParty will be in the next chapter. My cousin was begging me to put them in the story. It was getting annoying after a while so I just said fine. Anyway go ahead and read on.**

[Rainbow Dash]

"What do you mean she escaped?" Rainbow Dash said enraged.

"She couldn't have," said Derpy," she was strapped down."

"There were two pegasus who helped her," said the police pony," one of them was a rainbow pegasus like you and the other one was orange with purplish, pinkish hair. But she was able to change form." Rainbow Dash and Derpy looked at each other. Rainbow Dash turned away and walked out of the police station. Derpy looked at Rainbow Dash then back at the police pony.

"Rainbow Dash wait up!" shouted Derpy while running towards him.

"I can't believe she escaped from Ponyville Prison," said Rainbow Dash," she was the most guarded pony there." Derpy put her hoof on his mouth to stop him talking. "Calm down Rainbow Dash," said Derpy," don't get mad at yourself." Rainbow Dash took deep breathes.

"Sorry Derpy I just don't want her to hurt anymore ponies or you."

"Let's go get something to eat."

"ok."

[Fake Scootaloo]

She looked at the table full of food and took an apple and bit in to it. She walked toward the couch where Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Light were and sat down beside them.

"Well Scootaloo when were you ever evil?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"That's not the actual Scootaloo," said Rainbow Light," I created her. She is an even better Scootaloo than the original." Rainbow Light grabbed a cherry and threw it in his mouth. Pinkie Pie looked at Scootaloo's replica.

"Even though I'm not real I still feel pain and emotions." Scootaloo said. Scootaloo just continued eating the apple. They were watching ponies getting killed by the machines. Scootaloo was finishing up the apple when suddenly she felt pain in her head. Scootaloo fell to the ground hunched up in a ball.

"Scootaloo!" shouted Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie helped up Scootaloo but she fell back down. 'I will come after you and kill you,' said the voice inside her head,' remember, you wouldn't be alive if it weren't for my DNA put into you.' Scootaloo's replica whimpered in pain. 'You tell Rainbow Light I will be coming for him.' Then the pain left her head and Scootaloo stopped moving. Rainbow Light picked her up and put her on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Pinkie Pie. Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Light.

"A voice was talking to me in my head," said Scootaloo," it said it will destroy me. It also told me to tell you that it's coming after you."

"What did the voice sound like?" asked Rainbow Light.

"Like mine." Scootaloo said.

"The real Scootaloo is coming back to its real body and coming to get you and the fake Scootaloo." said Pinkie Pie.

"When?" asked Rainbow Light.

"Right now." Pinkie Pie said.

[Rainbow Factory]

On the bottom of the Rainbow Factory lay dead bodies of ponies. Scootaloo's body was at the top of all the dead ponies. Then a white smoke came in the room with all the dead bodies. It floated around looking for Scootaloo's body. After a long time of searching it finally found the body. It flew to it and went inside Scootaloo's mouth and spread around the body. Scootaloo opened her eyes and she sat up taking up a long breath of oxygen.

Scootaloo's ribs were noticeable and so were her leg bones. The cuts healed and she was back to normal. Now her ribs, leg bones, and cuts were not noticeable anymore. She stood up and saw the dead bodies around her. She gasped in horror and flew in the air right away. She looked around for an open door but couldn't find one. Then she heard a door open and saw two workers dragging a dead pegasus and putting it in the pile of dead bodies. Scootaloo flew as fast as she can to the open door. Scootaloo was almost at the door and the workers had their backs facing it. Scootaloo took it as an advantage. But right when she stood in front of the door a worker turned around and shot an electrical beam at Scootaloo. Scootaloo turned just in time and dodged it. Then she went inside of the door and in the factory and she shut the door and locked it. She ran away from the door that held the workers. She hid behind boxes and other obstacles. There were workers all over the place. She heard a worker coming and hid inside of a room behind her.

The worker walked past the door but he was eyeing it as well. Then he just looked away and continued walking. Scootaloo wasn't the only one in the room though when she turned she saw a green pegasus sleeping. The pegasus was wearing a white suit with blood stains on it. Scootaloo saw a door on the other side of the room. She looked at the door then back to where the pegasus was. But he wasn't there. Scootaloo looked at the bed in shock.

"Where did he go?" Scootaloo said. The green pegasus was behind Scootaloo looking at her. Scootaloo turned around but the pegasus wasn't anywhere to be seen. Scootaloo just ran to the door but stopped when a knife went past her ear and hit the door. She turned around to face the green pegasus.

"Who are you?" asked the green pegasus.

"I am," Scootaloo had to think of something fast," I'm a new worker here I just got put in here and I am a little nervous." Scootaloo made a weak smile. The green pegasus looked at her for a while.

"Alright," said the green pegasus," why aren't you in your suit?"

"I got lost," said Scootaloo," I was too busy looking at these beautiful machines that I forgot where the room was."

"I understand," the green pegasus said," there are suits in that door right there. My name is WoodenToaster."

"I'm Scootaloo." Scootaloo went to the door and opened it. She put on a white coat and safety goggles. She turned around and saw WoodenToaster leaving the room. Then she walked up to the door and put her hoof on the knob. Before she opened the door she said to herself," I'm coming after you Rainbow Light." Then she opened it and walked out.

**A/N**

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the story so far. If you didn't than that's ok. Just tell me what went wrong and how I can fix my mistakes. Anyway stay tuned to see what happens next. Bye now. BROHOOF /)**


	4. Mysterous Pony

**A/N**

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. I had to go to my little cousin's birthday. Anyway, Happy Birthday to me. Today is my Birthday and it is the 8****th**** of January. So hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Please read on to see what happens next. Enjoy! Also, there will be a bad word in the story. Just a heads up.**

[Rainbow Factory]

Rainbow Light was walking down the hall to the control room. He was with Pinkie Pie and Scootaloo's replica. Rainbow Light looked at Scootaloo and then stopped.

"Scootaloo," said Rainbow Light," you're going to be sent to Ponyville to destroy certain ponies. But you need to kill them one at a time. Do you think you're ready?"

Scootaloo nodded in agreement. Then she walked up ahead of them. "Of course I'm ready," said Scootaloo's replica," just tell me who to destroy and I will do it."

"Ok. I need you to destroy the Elements of Harmony and anypony that helps them. But kill Rainbow Dash first and his Girlfriend." Scootaloo looked up and then turned around pointing at Rainbow Light with her hoof then it turned into a blaster. "Get down!" yelled Scootaloo's replica. Pinkie Pie grabbed Rainbow Light and pulled him to the ground. Then Scootaloo's replica shot a beam at one of the workers. Rainbow Light looked at Scootaloo's replica in shock then at the worker. The worker looked at the beam then jumped up and dodged the beam. Then she took off the suit and it showed the real Scootaloo. Rainbow Light looked at her in confusion. Then he got up and looked at her.

"I was expecting you'd be here." Scootaloo's replica looked at the real Scootaloo.

"Is that me?" asked the fake Scootaloo. Rainbow Light nodded yes. Scootaloo grabbed a pipe and threw it at Rainbow Light. He bucked it away from him. Then the fake Scootaloo flew towards the real Scootaloo. Scootaloo saw the other coming and tried to move out of the way. But she was too late, the fake Scootaloo had already hit her. Scootaloo fell to the ground and was pinned by the fake Scootaloo. Then her hoof changed into a sword and she raised her hoof ready to attack but then got knocked off by a fast object. She got hit by a piece wall made of steel. Scootaloo looked up to see a pony in a black suit. Then the pony threw smoke pellets at Pinkie Pie and rainbow Light's face. They exploded in their faces and couldn't see.

"Let's go!" yelled the pony. The real Scootaloo got up and went to the pony. The fake Scootaloo looked up dazed. She Saw the real Scootaloo and the pony wearing a black suit leave.

"They're getting away!" yelled Scootaloo's replica while she ran to the hole. Before she could fly after them she was stopped by Rainbow Light.

"I got them." Rainbow Light said. Then he flew out the hole and went after them.

"Who was that pony?" asked Pinkie Pie.

[Rainbow light]

He was flying fast at Scootaloo and the mysterious pony that rescued her. He couldn't see if the pony had wings or a horn. But that didn't matter he just wanted the pony dead. He was getting closer and closer to the mysterious pony. Then he grabbed on to the ponies tail and pulled him back. The pony opened his eyes wide and looked back. Rainbow Light pulled the pony towards him and then kicked the pony hard on the chest. The pony shouted out in pain and held onto his chest. He looked up to see Rainbow Light flying faster towards the pony to finish him off.

"You are going down!" shouted Rainbow Light while pulling out a knife and held it against the ponies neck.

"Not today Rainbow Light!" shouted a familiar voice. Rainbow Light turned around and his eyes widened and then he got tackled hard. He got thrown to the ground and landed hard on his back. Rainbow Light groaned in anger.

"Rainbow dash you still don't know your place!" shouted Rainbow Light. Then he got up and stood there looking at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash opened his wings and flew at Rainbow Light. Rainbow Light just grabbed Rainbow Dashes face and slammed it in the ground. Rainbow Light let go and grabbed his leg and threw him in the air. Rainbow Dash opened his eyes and then got hit so hard it knocked him out. Rainbow Light kicked Rainbow Dash in the face. Then he grabbed Rainbow Dash by his neck and then threw him to the ground. He hit the ground hard it made a hole. Rainbow Light walked towards Rainbow Dash slowly.

"Pathetic," said Rainbow Light," worthless little shit." Rainbow Light picked up Rainbow Dash and threw him at a wall and he broke through it. Rainbow Dash didn't move. Rainbow Light was walking toward Rainbow Dash who still didn't move. But then he got hit by a magic fire ball. Rainbow Light looked up and saw the black pony's eyes were on fire and his hair was a fiery inferno along with his tail. Rainbow Light got up and charged at the pony. The pony just used his horn and shot Rainbow Light back. Then the pony started charging up a spell and he was pointing at Rainbow Light. Then the pony saw a flash of pink and then got shot back. Pinkie Pie came from the sky and landed in front of the pony and shot him back. The pony's black suit got torn off by the magic. It showed the pony all gold and his eyes, tail, and mane was all on fire. He turned around and shot a beam at Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie made a shield but it wasn't strong enough to hold back the beam and it went straight through the shield and into Pinkie Pie. The beam stopped and Pinkie Pie fell to the ground in pain. Rainbow Light grabbed Pinkie Pie and looked at the pony.

"You will suffer a painful death!" yelled Rainbow Light before he flew off with Pinkie Pie in his hooves.

"I will be looking forward to it." said the mysterious pony.

"Scootaloo came running fast toward the pony. She stopped and was breathing heavily. The pony looked at her and then started to turn into his regular color. His mane and his tail were turning back to normal. Scootaloo just watched in awe.

"Hi my name is Scootaloo," said Scootaloo," thanks for saving me."

"Aw it's nothing," said the pony," my names Greatheart." He held out a hoof. Scootaloo took it and shook it. Then Scootaloo ran to Rainbow dash who was still knocked out from the force by the kick.

"I hope she is still alive." Scootaloo said.

"You mean he," corrected Greatheart," he got turned into a stallion by twilight Sparkles spell. But he still has the snout of a female."

"Just like this one pegasus I saw at the Rainbow Factory," said Scootaloo," his name was WoodenToaster."

"Oh," said Greatheart," come. Let's take him to the hospital." Then Greatheart put Rainbow Dash on his back and carried him to the hospital. Scootaloo followed Greatheart. She was by his side just waving her tail back and forth.

**A/N**

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. Also, I don't own Greatheart. He belongs to MLP123. Just to let you know. And WoodenToaster belongs to WoodenToaster A.K.A Glaze. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See yah bros later. BROHOOF /)**


	5. Renovy carnage

**A/N**

**Hey you bros. Here is the 5****th**** chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. This chapter may have suspense in it. Just to let you know. Also, my other O.C. Bonerip will be in this chapter. Enjoy!**

[Rainbow Light]

He was flying with Pinkie Pie in his hooves injured. Pinkie Pie had been shot by Greatheart's beam. She was being carried to their bosses home. Their boss always scared them. He was the tallest and the strongest pony in all of Equestria. Rainbow Light burst through the door. He flew to a door with a picture a pony smiling with white smoke coming out of his white eyes. The pony's right ear was chipped and it was bleeding. Rainbow light opened the door in caution. He looked inside and all their was to be seen was darkness and red eyes staring towards the door. Rainbow Light flew inside and gently lay Pinkie Pie on the ground. The red eyes looked down at Pinkie Pie then back at Rainbow Light.

"What happened?" asked the pony who can't be seen in the darkness.

"She has been injured by a pony that was all gold and had burning eyes, tail, and mane." said Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie was just on the ground groaning in pain. Then the pony stood up and walked toward them. Every step he took there was a thud.

"How strong is this pony you talk about?" asked the pony.

"He is very strong," said Rainbow Light," his beam went through the shield Pinkie Pie put up. Her shield didn't even slow it down it made it faster." Then the pony looked down at Pinkie Pie. He still couldn't be seen in the darkness.

"I know who to send after this pony." said the pony.

"Who will you send?" asked Rainbow Light. Then the pony grabbed Rainbow Light with his magic and put him up against his face.

"I will send Bonerip to do your job," yelled the pony enraged," because you can't do one simple job! I give you one job and that was to kill Rainbow Dash and his friends! But you can't because it is too big of a job for you! But, Bonerip has killed more ponies than you and Pinkie Pie have combined! I will send him to kill this pony and Rainbow Dash's friends like he killed Twilight's parents!" Then he threw Rainbow Light down on the ground. Then he walked back to his thrown and sat down. Then he sent one of his servants to get Bonerip.

[Scootaloo]

"So how were you able to go up to the Rainbow Factory to save me," asked Scootaloo," I mean, only pegasus and alicorns can walk on clouds and fly."

"Teleportation spell." said Greatheart. They were in the waiting room of the hospital. After many hours of waiting and talking they went in to see Rainbow Dash lying down in bed.

"Hey guys." Rainbow Dash said weakly. Derpy was by his side holding his hoof. Rainbow Dash and Derpy looked at each other for a moment. Then Scootaloo rushed in and hugged Rainbow Dash tight.

"I missed you so much," said Scootaloo," their killing innocent pegasus up there. The Rainbow Factory is a nightmare. My friends died in front of me and so did many other ponies." Rainbow Dash looked at the ceiling. Then back at Scootaloo who had let go of Rainbow Dash.

"They won't hurt you." said Rainbow Dash. Then there was a scream coming from outside. Greatheart looked at the direction of the screaming and then started to run out of the hospital to see what was wrong. Scootaloo ran after him. When Greatheart went outside he nearly vomited. There was a pony torn open and all of its intestines, organs, heart, brain, ribs, bones, and muscles were splattered all over the ground. He looked up to see what could have caused this. Then Scootaloo came outside and jumped back in horror when she saw the body. She turned around and vomited on the ground. Greatheart heard a clicking and crackling noise behind him. He turned around to see a pony that had no skin what so ever but was all bones and was walking toward him. The pony was smiling wickedly and his tongue was sticking out. Greatheart was frightened at the sight of the pony. He started to back away slowly. The bone pony just walked toward him. He had no eyeballs in his skull but was still able to see.

"I'm hungry," said the bone pony," you look delicious. Just what I like. Let's see if you taste as good as Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle did." The bone pony stood up and his hooves changed form into a knife. Greatheart looked in horror but then knew who he was talking about.

"You killed Twilight's parents?" asked Greatheart.

"Bonerip at your service." Bonerip said. Then he looked up at an enraged Greatheart. Then Greatheart charged at Bonerip. 'Just what I want' thought Bonerip. Then Bonerip ran away leading Greatheart to Everfree Forest. Then they both ran in the forest and it was dark. Greatheart looked around and couldn't find Bonerip anywhere. He heard a noise and turned around and shot a beam. Nothing was there. He couldn't find Bonerip anywhere. He walked in deeper hoping to find and kill Bonerip. He heard a noise again behind him. he turned around and saw Scootaloo come.

"What are you doing here," asked Greatheart," this pony is dangerous."

"I won't let you fight him alone." Scootaloo said. Then she stood beside Greatheart. They kept hearing noises all over the place. Greatheart kept on shooting beams hoping to get a hit. Then he heard the same clicking noise but he heard it all around him. Scootaloo got scared and held on to him tight.

"He won't hurt you," said Greatheart," I won't let him." Then Bonerip popped out from the bushes and bit into Greatheart's neck. Greatheart screamed in pain and fell to the ground trying to get Bonerip off. Bonerip let go and bit into his leg. He let go again and his teeth was covered in Greatheart's blood. Greatheart cried out in pain and was still trying to get Bonerip off of him. Bonerip looked at the sky and roared out loud. His roar echoed through the forest. Then there was a roar coming from far away.

"I'm expecting some friends." Bonerip said wickedly. But, he got knocked off by Scootaloo.

"Don't you touch him!" screamed out Scootaloo. Then she saw a lot more bone ponies come out of the bushes.

"I am a Renovy. I can change form and I am pretty much like a zompony," said Bonerip," I am nearly indestructible. Not even your gold form can destroy me. I would like you to meet my brothers and sisters. We are the Renovies." Then all the Renovies started to walk toward them. Then there was an even bigger roar. From far away there was a giant Renovy running towards Scootaloo's and Greatheart's direction. He was trampling all the trees down.

"Here we go." said Scootaloo frightened.

**A/N**

**There you have it. The 5****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	6. Greatheart vs Renovy

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is the sixth chapter. Hope you guys liked the story so far. This chapter will reveal the name of Rainbow Light's and Pinkie Pie's boss. He is another one of my O.C.'s. I have a lot of O.C.'s. Anyway read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[Scootaloo]

She looked at the giant Renovy running towards her and Greatheart. He was healing himself with his magic. The Renovy was getting closer and closer knocking down every tree in its way.

"Come on we have to go." Scootaloo told Greatheart. He just finished up patching up his wound.

"Let's go," said Greatheart," stay in front of me. I don't want you to get hurt." They got up and ran away from the giant Renovy. The Renovy picked up a tree and threw it at Scootaloo and Greatheart.

"Watch out!" shouted Scootaloo pushing Greatheart out of the way. The tree came down and Scootaloo stood on her hind legs and covered her face with her hooves. The tree fell down on her and dust flew all over the place.

"Scootaloo!" shouted Greatheart. The dust cleared out and it showed nothing but Scootaloo's leg sticking out from under the tree. Greatheart looked at the crushed Scootaloo and then he closed his eyes. The Renovy walked up to the tree on top of Scootaloo and let out a chuckle then looked at Greatheart. Smoke circled Greatheart and then he opened his eyes. They were full of flames and then he stood up groaning in anger. His tail and mane turned into flames. Then his body slowly turned gold. The Renovy looked at him then got bored and ran toward Greatheart. Greatheart ran toward the giant bone creature and jumped up. The Renovy hit the ground hard trying to hit Greatheart but missed. The creature looked up at Greatheart who shot a giant ball of fire at the creature. The beam hit the creature in the face. The creature cried out in pain and his face made from bone started to melt. The Renovy stopped screaming and fell to the ground dead. Greatheart landed on the ground in anger. He looked up and saw Bonerip just staring at him in shock.

"Nopony has never killed my giant pet besides that Renovy slayer back at the island." Bonerip said. Then he got up and changed his hoof into a blaster and shot at Greatheart. Greatheart put up a shield and the blast bounced off the shield and back to Bonerip. Bonerip moved out of the way. Then he just stood up and his whole body started to twist in different directions. After a while of spinning Bonerip stopped and he was in the form of a different pony. Greatheart looked at Bonerip in bewilderment. Bonerip turned himself into a fake Greatheart. Bonerip smiled and ran toward Greatheart. Greatheart stood up tall and shot a beam at Bonerip. Bonerip shot a beam back. The two beams collided with each other and caused an explosion. Greatheart ran toward Bonerip who turned back to normal.

"You killed one of my friends." Greatheart said. He bucked Bonerip in the face. Bonerip fell backwards and on the ground. Then Greatheart picked up Bonerip with his magic.

"You will pay for this." said Greatheart. His horn started to glow. He looked at Bonerip who just smiled. Then Bonerip turned his hoof into a shield and put it in front of him. Greatheart shot a beam but the shield stopped it. Then Bonerip grabbed Greatheart by the neck and kicked him back. Greatheart landed on the ground and looked up at Bonerip. Bonerip turned his hoof into a sword and dove at Greatheart with the sword pointing at Greatheart. Then a pink beam came from the bushes and hit Bonerip in the face. He landed close to Greatheart. Another beam came out from the bushes and hit Bonerip again. More and more beams kept on coming out of the bushes and at Bonerip. He roared in pain. He struggled to get up with all the beams coming at him. Then he turned and ran away. Greatheart looked at where the beams came from and just saw eyes. He couldn't see the pony's figure in the darkness. The pony just looked at Greatheart then turned and went away. Greatheart got up and went to Scootaloo. He struggled to move the tree. When he moved the tree he saw Scootaloo with her eyes closed and her nose and mouth were bleeding. She had bruises and scraped all over her body. Greatheart put his ears against her chest to listen for a heartbeat. He heard a heartbeat but it was slow. He picked his head up and looked at her.

"Scootaloo?" Greatheart said in a meaningful tone. Scootaloo opened her eyes and looked at the side. All the Renovies were gone. She looked back at Greatheart.

"Where did they all go?" asked Scootaloo.

"They ran away." Greatheart said. Then he helped Scootaloo stand up. Scootaloo was on her hooves and stood there for a while taking deep breathes. Then she started to walk. Greatheart stayed close to her. He was still wondering who that pony was that saved him. They walked out of the Everfree forest and went into Ponyville. Rainbow Dash and Derpy were outside waiting for Greatheart and Scootaloo. When they saw the others coming they ran up to them.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Derpy.

"Yeah we heard some sort of roar." said Rainbow Dash. Greatheart looked at Scootaloo who was all cut up. Rainbow Dash saw her and rushed to help.

"I'm ok Dash," said Scootaloo," it's just a bunch of scrapes and bruises." Rainbow Dash just looked at her and then at Derpy.

"It's getting dark," said Derpy looking at the sky," we should get some sleep. Are you sure you'll be ok?" Scootaloo just nodded. Rainbow Dash just turned around and walked towards Derpy. Derpy turned around to walk with Rainbow Dash. They flew to Derpy's house. Scootaloo and Greatheart just stood there and looked at the sky. Then Greatheart walked up to Scootaloo.

"Come on," said Greatheart," we should get inside as well." Then he turned around and started walking. Scootaloo followed close behind. They were walking toward Greatheart's home. Then they heard a giggle and they looked to the side to see Twilight swimming in the river with Nightcore.

"Are they like coltfriend and marefriend or something?" asked Scootaloo. Greatheart just shrugged.

"They would be a cute couple." said Greatheart. Then he just motioned Scootaloo to come. They continued on walking.

[Rainbow Light]

"I'll show him," said Rainbow Light," I'll show my boss that I'm better than him." He was in his house with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was lying down with Rainbow Light in bed. She lay her head on his chest listening to his relaxing heartbeat.

"How," asked Pinkie Pie," he is too strong for you and me. He is taller than Princess Celestia and Luna combined. He can turn into anypony that he wants. That's why he calls himself the one and only One Trick Pony." Pinkie Pie picked up her head and stared at Rainbow Light.

"You are the most important pony to me," said Rainbow Light," you have a beautiful face, eyes, good personality, and your hair is pretty when it's all down." Pinkie Pie smiled and looked at her hair. Then she just kissed Rainbow Light in the lips. She removed her lips from his after a while.

"I have a plan," said Rainbow Light," I will send the factory towards Ponyville and then we can destroy everypony there. If that don't work than I will just do plan B." Pinkie Pie looked at him confused.

"What's plan B?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I will contact all the creatures and ponies that hates Ponyville," said Rainbow Light," I shall contact the Diamond dogs, the dragons, the Renovies, Griffins, your army, Trixie, and how about Discord." Pinkie Pie looked at him for a while.

"Discord isn't in this evil business no more," said Pinkie Pie," he stopped One Trick Pony from killing Princess Celestia and Luna in their sleep. Princess Celestia and Discord agreed to help each other. Discord is now helping Princess Celestia keep Equestria safe." Rainbow Light remembered about Discord stopping One Trick Pony from killing Princess Celestia and Luna. One Trick Pony was enraged that Discord betrayed him.

"How about Queen Chrysalis?" asked Rainbow Light.

"One Trick Pony is married to her," Pinkie Pie said," he gave her some power and now she is stronger than Princess Celestia." Rainbow Light thought for a moment then he turned off the light and went to sleep.

**A/N**

**There you have it.  
The sixth chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me about two hours to write this because my little sister distracted me while writing my story. I don't like my family reading my stories. I like to type them alone. Anyway, stay tuned to see what happens next. BROHOOF /)**


	7. The Rainbow Factory Discovered

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is the seventh chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed the other chapters as well. I was busy yesterday so I wasn't able to post a chapter. Anyway, read on to see what happens. Enjoy.**

[Rainbow Light]

"I'm just asking if I can borrow some of your changelings." said Rainbow Light.

"I don't want to risk putting any of my Changelings in danger!" Queen Chrysalis said. She was sitting on her thrown looking down upon Rainbow Light.

"I just need one of them to turn into this one pony that saved the real Scootaloo from me," Rainbow Light said," I need one of your changelings to pretend to be him and trick Scootaloo and then tie her up and then I can send my creation to destroy Rainbow Dash and the others." Queen Chrysalis thought for a bit.

"Fine," said Queen Chrysalis," I will send some of my Changelings to help. _But_, if they come back and some of them are missing than I will make you pay."

"Do you accept checks?" asked Rainbow Light. Queens Chrysalis just looked at him angrily. Then she looked at her Changelings. They were minding their own business walking around in their little town. Then Queen Chrysalis called a couple to come. They walked over here scared that they might have done something wrong. When they got up to her they all looked down scared they might get punished or something.

"Yes my queen?" one of the Changelings asked. Queen chrysalis let out a sigh. "I need you to go with Rainbow Light to Ponyville to trick this mare." She pointed to Rainbow Light who just looked at the Changeling. The Changeling let out a sigh relieved that he wasn't in trouble.

"I will but will it be dangerous work," asked the Changeling," I have a family. I have two fillies to take care of and I can't leave them. My Mare was killed by this pony that turns gold and his mane, tail, and eyes catch on fire."

Rainbow Light looked at the Changeling who looked like he was about to cry.

"If you had a chance to kill that pony that killed your Mare," said Rainbow Light," would you?"

"Hell yeah," said the Changeling," I will kill that son of a bitch first chance I get."

"Because the pony I am after," said Rainbow Light," is the one you are talking about." Then the Changeling smiled wickedly.

[Derpy]

It was morning and she was still asleep with Rainbow Dash's hoof around her. She just smiled and snuggled up closer to him. Then she got up and went down stairs. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a muffin. She set it on the table and just started eating. She heard a creaking noise and looked behind her. She put her muffin down and walked to the living room. She looked around the room but didn't see anything. She walked back to the kitchen and nearly jumped. Her muffin wasn't there anymore. She looked at the spot where her muffin was. She walked slowly toward the kitchen confused. She looked to the side and saw the door open. She walked to it and closed it.

"This is weird." said Derpy. She looked through the window and saw nothing. She turned around to face Rainbow Dash who just woke up and their noses touched. Derpy just opened her eyes wide. Rainbow Dash did the same. They removed their noses from each other's and just blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," said Derpy," I just heard a noise and I was curious."

"I heard a weird noise too," Rainbow Dash said," that's why I came down here." He looked around at the house. Then he walked to the door. He opened it and walked outside. He looked around looking at all the busy ponies. Then he looked up at the sky and saw a giant storm cloud far away from Ponyville.

"Derpy I'll be right back I got to take care of this storm cloud." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ok be careful." Derpy said. Then Rainbow Dash took off to the sky. He squinted at the cloud. He never saw a cloud like this before. It was bigger than any storm cloud he removed, it had lighting but it didn't come down it stayed in the clouds, and there were sounds of machines above the cloud. He flew over and looked what was over it. His ears went down and his eyes widened. He saw a giant factory on top of the cloud. It had Rainbows all over it. He saw a lot of ponies dressed in black. Some were dragging dead bodies of broken pegasus. Then he flew up to get a better view of the factory. He saw his brother walking and talking to Pinkie Pie and a couple of guards. Rainbow Dash flew to the top of the factory. He saw an open window and flew inside. He was in the Rainbow Factory looking around then he saw an inventory room. He looked through the mirror and saw workers creating some sort of metal net. They put it over the horn of a pony that they captured. She tried to break free from the chains by using her magic but then the net squeezed her horn tighter and tighter every time she tried to use her magic. She kept on trying and trying but then her horn got cut into pieces and now she had no horn. She cried in agony and she had tears running out of her eyes when she saw that her horn was gone.

"This net stops ponies from using magic," on of the workers said," so every time you use your magic then the net will squeeze your horn till it snaps. This net has blades on the inside. That is what cut your horn in pieces." He showed the mare the inside of the net. It was full of blades. Rainbow Dash looked away and just stood there.

"Their making nets that destroy horns." said Rainbow Dash. Then she continued on walking.

[Rainbow Light]

"Scootaloo is down at Ponyville along with a Changeling." said Rainbow Light. Pinkie Pie was wondering where she was. Then Pinkie Pie stopped in her tracks. Rainbow Light stopped and looked at her. She was looking at the ground with one ear up listening.

"What is it love?" asked Rainbow Light. Then she smiled.

"Rainbow Dash is here," said Pinkie Pie," he is in the control room." Rainbow Light looked up and opened his wings.

"He's shutting down my machines!" yelled Rainbow Light. Then he flew up to the control room. The guards followed. Pinkie Pie was right behind Rainbow Light. He flew in through the door and looked around. He looked at the machines which were shut down. He went to the controls but saw that all the pegasus that failed were gone.

"He even freed all the pegasus," yelled Rainbow Light enraged," where is he!" Then he heard an explosion on the bottom floor.

"We will never catch him if we keep on going down the stair ways." said Pinkie Pie.

"You're right." Rainbow Light said. Then he jumped up and pounded the floor under him and it broke. He fell down right in front of Rainbow Dash and the prisoners. Then Pinkie Pie and the guards did the same. They fell through the floor as well and were in the way of Rainbow Dash and the others.

"You've shut down my machines and freed my victims." Rainbow Light told Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash backed up. Rainbow Light just kept moving closer and closer to Rainbow Dash.

"I have waited long for this." said Rainbow Light. He pulled out a knife.

[Changeling and Scootaloo]

The Changeling tied up the real Scootaloo so she wouldn't move.

"I'm done," said the Changeling," go ahead and kill everypony." The fake Scootaloo just nodded and left. She went to Greatheart who was eating on a table.

"Oh," said Greatheart," hey Scootaloo."

"Hi."

"Do you need help with something?"

"No I'm good," said Scootaloo," hey do you want to go the river and hang out?" Greatheart finished eating up his sandwich then he got up and walked to the river with Scootaloo. They arrived shortly at the river.

"So why did you want to come out here?" asked Greatheart. Scootaloo stopped and looked across the river.

"Oh you know just to hang out." Scootaloo said. Greatheart looked at the river as well. Then he looked at Scootaloo who had her eyes closed welcoming the air hitting her face. Greatheart looked back at the river. Then the fake Scootaloo opened her eyes and looked at Greatheart. From far away the Changeling forced the real Scootaloo to watch Greatheart and her replica.

"This is for helping the other Scootaloo escape." said Scootaloo's replica. Then she turned around and pointed her hoof at Greatheart. Her hoof changed into a cannon and then she shot Greatheart in the face. He fell down into the river. He looked up dazed. She shot him again but this time in the chest. He went flying backward. She shot again and again.

"No!" yelled the real Scootaloo. She started crying.

Greatheart tried to blast the fake Scootaloo but she kept shooting him. Then she put her hooves together and they turned into a bigger cannon.

"Goodbye Greatheart." said Scootaloo's replica. Then she shot a beam at Greatheart. But then Greatheart got picked up by a pegasus who flew by fast. He carried Greatheart and lay him down on the ground gently. He looked up at the pegasus that saved him. But the pegasus flew away and flew at Scootaloo's replica. She kept on shooting at him but kept missing. Then he tackled her and then he threw her at a tree. She looked up and saw an orange pegasus looking down upon her.

"Are you trying to kill my best friend!?" questioned the pegasus. Scootaloo looked up at him. He was enraged. Then she turned her hoof into a spring and put it up against the pegasus's chest. She shot the springs and sent the pegasus a few feet away. Then she got up and flew away. He got up with an angry expression. Then he flew to Greatheart.

"Hey buddy," said the pegasus," haven't seen you in forever."

"Hey Speed Chaser." Greatheart said happily but in pain.

"How've you been," asked Speed Chaser," well besides in pain?"

"Good." said Greatheart.

[Changeling]

"No," said the Changeling," she failed." Then he saw Scootaloo breaking out of the ropes. The Changeling flew away as fast as he could and was gone. Then Scootaloo flew to Greatheart. Speed Chaser saw her and pulled out a knife.

"No!" yelled Greatheart using his magic to stop him.

"But she tried to kill you." Speed Chaser said.

"That was a replica of her." Greatheart stated. Speed Chaser putdown the knife.

"Sorry." said Speed Chaser.

"It's ok." said Scootaloo.

**A/N**

**Well, there you have it. The seventh chapter of the story. Stay tuned to see what happens in the Rainbow Factory. See you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	8. Escape From Rainbow Light

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is the eighth chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[Rainbow Dash]

Rainbow Dash was getting thrown all over the place. Every time he tried to get up he got attacked by his brother. Rainbow Dash was bleeding from the mouth and nose. He saw two guards coming toward him. Rainbow Dash got up and flew right past them and they fell over. Then he crushed their heads. He turned around and swung at Rainbow Light. He just moved and grabbed Rainbow Dash's wings. He kicked Rainbow Dash's leg to put him on the ground. Then the guards came and held him down. Rainbow Light took a step back and pulled out a knife. He put it up to Dash's neck. Dash was dazed by all the punches.

"How about I kill you now and the rest of them as well." said Rainbow Light.

[Scootaloo]

"Come on," yelled Scootaloo," we have to go up to that cloud." She pointed up to the storm cloud that Rainbow Dash was on. Twilight and her friends were behind Scootaloo. Greatheart was in front with Scootaloo. Speed Chaser and Derpy were above all of them. Twilight grabbed Applejack and Rarity and teleported them all on the cloud. Then she did the spell that allows ponies to walk on clouds. Greatheart did the same but he teleported by himself. Speed Chaser, Scootaloo, Derpy, and Fluttershy flew on it. When they got up Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack were fighting the guards that were going after them. Then they started helping them fight them off.

"We have to find Rainbow Dash before it's too late." said Derpy.

"If we stick together than nothing can stop us." said Speed Chaser while sticking a sword through one of the guards chest.

"What's that?" asked Fluttershy. The others looked where she was pointing. They saw a giant shadow. The shadow opened its eyes. Then it stepped in the light. It was not one but three Giant Renovies. They all roared and ran towards Twilight and the others.

"I sort of take back what I said." Speed Chaser said.

"I took down one before but three," said Greatheart," I don't think so." One of the Giant Renovies stopped and grabbed a large piece of wall and threw it at them. The other two kept running toward their direction. The piece of wall was falling toward Twilight. Twilight moved to the left and dodged it. One of the Giant Renovies jumped up and pounded the ground where Fluttershy was. She moved out of the way. But then the Renovy swung its giant arm at her. It sent her flying at a wall and she hit her head hard. She fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Fluttershy no!" shouted Twilight.

"She's dead." Rarity said.

Then the other Renovy came and kicked at Applejack. She dodged it and bucked the Renovies arm. The Renovy just looked at her in an 'are you serious' look. Then Fluttershy opened her eyes in anger and stood up. She flew toward the Renovy and grabbed its head and kept flying. Then she pulled the head off of the body. The other Renovies looked in shock as the other Renovy's head got torn off. Fluttershy went to the ground with the Renovy's head. She looked up at the other Renovies with a mad expression. The Renovies ran away from Fluttershy and the others. Then she dropped the head and looked at Greatheart.

"Sorry," said Fluttershy," I got too carried away. I got mad."

"It's ok," said Speed Chaser," at least we don't have to fight those giant creatures." Then they ran toward the main door.

[Rainbow Dash]

He broke free from the guards and started hitting Rainbow Light. Rainbow Light jumped up and kicked Dash in the face. But then Rainbow Dash grabbed Rainbow Light from the leg and through him at the wall behind him.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Rainbow Light screamed in anger. Then he got up and flew towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash put his hooves in front of him to block. Rainbow Light tackled Rainbow Dash and flew towards a wall. They both went through the wall and fell down to the floor. Rainbow Light and Rainbow Dash looked at each other. Then Rainbow Light got up was about to attack when suddenly the door burst open. Rainbow Light closed his eyes and blocked his face with his hooves. The smoke cleared out and he opened his eyes and saw Twilight and the others.

"You all should be dead." said Rainbow Light.

"It seems your plan has failed." Speed Chaser said.

"Who are you?" asked Rainbow Light.

"I'm the pony who's going to bring this whole factory down along with you." said Speed Chaser.

"Oh I doubted that." said Rainbow Light. Then Speed Chaser was about to charge at him but was stopped by Greatheart. Twilight shot a beam out of her horn at Rainbow Light. He dodged it and threw a knife at Twilight. She moved but it was too fast and it hit her on the leg. She cried out in pain and yanked it out of her shoulder. The knife was stained with blood. She looked at Rainbow Light with anger.

"Turn on the magic preventer!" yelled Rainbow Light to one of the workers. The worker did as he was told and pulled down a switch. Then four machines on the ceiling turned on and shot out sparkly dust out of it. The vapor that it shot spread around the room. Twilight's horn went out and it stopped working. She tried hard to use her magic but the machines stopped her. Greatheart and Rarity couldn't use their magic either. Then two guards flew down and grabbed Twilight Sparkle off the ground and took her to a machine with chains hanging on it. She tried to get them off of her as she was locked up to the machine.

"No don't kill her," screamed Scootaloo as she recognized the machine," kill me instead." Rainbow Light just ignored her and continued chaining Twilight up. Then the guards put a metal net on her horn. Twilight looked at it in shock. Rainbow Dash saw the net and got up but couldn't fly because his wings were tied up in bands. So were Fluttershys, Speed Chasers, and Scootaloos. Then all the guards came out and shot nets over Greatheart and the others so that they can't move. Twilight looked at Rainbow Light in horror. Then he walked over to a lever and put his hoof on it. He looked at Twilight and pulled it down. The chains twisted Twilight in different directions.

"Please," Twilight said wishing Nightcore were her," don't do this. Nightcore!" Then a crack was heard and it came from Twilight's bones breaking. She let out a loud scream of pain and her eyes had nonstop tears. Then a beam shot two of the bottom chains off. Then it shot the top two chains off and freed Twilight. Rainbow light looked at where the beams came from. He saw Nightcore, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Nightcore shot the machines on the top of the ceiling. They exploded and fell to the ground. Greatheart saw that the machines destroyed and used his magic to break free from the net over him. Then he shot a golden beam at Rainbow Light. Rainbow Light didn't panic he just broke the lever and held it in front of him. the beam hit the lever and bounced off it. Rainbow light threw the lever aside and flew at Greatheart. He got tackled by Rainbow Light and hit a wall. Rainbow Light was hitting Greatheart back and forth with his hooves. Rarity broke out and shot a beam at Rainbow Light. He saw the beam and then picked up Greatheart and used him as a shield.

"Ah!" screamed out Greatheart as he got shot by the beam. Then Rainbow Light threw him at Rarity. Rarity put her hooves up to catch Greatheart. He landed on Rarity and they both fell on the ground. Speed chaser flew up to Rainbow light and swung a hoof at him. Rainbow Light moved to the side and grabbed Speed Chaser's hoof. He picked him up and slammed him on the ground. Then Rainbow Light grabbed Applejack and kicked her in the face. She fell to the ground holding her face in pain. Fluttershy saw Rainbow Light coming towards her. She flipped and kicked him in the air. He went flying towards the wall. He got up and looked at Fluttershy. She swung at his face but he grabbed her arm and spun her around and slammed her on the ground. Then he grabbed her by the hair and kept slamming it on the ground. Then Princess Celestia shot a beam at Rainbow Light. He got shot back to the floor. Then Princess Luna picked up the four broken machines that used to be on the ceiling and crashed them all on Rainbow Light. He looked up and then the machines came crashing down on him.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" yelled Luna.

"No wait what about twilight!?" yelled nightcore. He ran towards Twilight who was barely breathing. He picked her up on his back and carried her out. Then Greatheart and the others got up after getting a beat down by Rainbow Light. They all went out of the Rainbow Factory. They were all outside and started flying or teleporting off the cloud. Then Rainbow Light kicked all the machines off of him and saw them all leaving.

"No," yelled Rainbow Light," Nopony has ever escaped the Rainbow Factory! A living soul never gets through!" Then he opened his wings ready to take off. Then Pinkie Pie walked next to him.

"Send the factory towards Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie yelled. From the control room WoodenToaster pushed a button and the Rainbow Factory went towards Ponyville.

**A/N**

**Well, there you have it. That's the eighth chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I didn't post it earlier. I had to rewrite the story because I accidentally deleted it. So I rewritten it and here it is. Also my cousin wanted me to have a Facebook account. So he forced me to make one. So yeah I now have a Facebook account. If you want to know it then I will put it in the Comments or Private Message. Anyway stay tuned to see what happens next. See you guys later. BROHOOF /)**


	9. Rainbow Dash vs Rainbow Light

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is the ninth and final chapter of the story. Please enjoy. Read on to see what happens next.**

[Nightcore]

He was at Twilights house trying to heal her. He still wasn't that experienced in healing other ponies. He remembered his brother who gave up his own life to bring Derpy and Applejack back to life. Tears started forming in his eyes. But then he shook his head and started concentrating.

"Come on," said Nightcore," come on. I can do it." He was starting to sweat. Then he heard a voice in his head. 'Come on little brother you can do it,' said the voice in his head,' I will always be with you.' The voice was his older brother Jigsaw speaking to him. Nightcore relaxed and just closed his eyes and continued healing Twilight. Twilight looked at Nightcore with on eye closed and the other open. She watched as he put her bones back in place. After a while she was able to move her legs again. Nightcore opened his eyes and looked at Twilight. She was looking back at him. Then Nightcore helped Twilight up off the ground. The others looked at them both. Rainbow Dash, Derpy, Speed Chaser, Scootaloo, and Fluttershy were sitting next to the front door guarding. Well, Speed chaser was flirting with Fluttershy. He was making her laugh with his jokes. Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, and Derpy were talking to each other. Then they all looked at Twilight. After Twilight was able to walk again all of them went outside. Fluttershy was in front of Speed chaser. Then he rushed in front of her and opened the door for her. She just smiled and walked out looking at him. Speed Chaser smiled at her and leaned his head to the side and then closed the door when she walked out. Speed chaser and Fluttershy stopped when they saw the others looking at the sky. The both of them looked as well. They saw the Rainbow Factory right above Ponyville. Rainbow Dash looked at the factory angry.

[Rainbow Light]

"Load the blaster!" yelled Rainbow Light. From the edge of the cloud a giant blaster was rotating. It pointed down at Ponyville. The pegasus controlling it laughed. Then a different pegasus put in an electrical power source in the blaster. Then the blaster shot at Ponyville. Princess Celestia made a shield with her horn. The blast hit the shield and bounced off of it. It came back at the Rainbow Factory. Pinkie Pie stepped up and made a shield as well. The blast hit her shield and died out. Pinkie Pie held up the shield to make sure that the blast was done. Then she put down the shield and jumped down towards Ponyville. Rainbow Light followed her down. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Light coming down. He opened his wings and flew towards them. Derpy followed.

"Rainbow Light," said Pinkie Pie," I will get Derpy. You just get Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Light just nodded and they split up in different directions. Derpy looked at Pinkie Pie who was flying to the left and Rainbow Light who was flying to the right. Rainbow Dash turned around and flew towards Rainbow Light. He flew faster and faster towards him. Rainbow Light flew even faster than Rainbow Dash. Then they collided. Rainbow light tackled Rainbow Dash since he went faster. Then he threw Dash at the ground. He landed hard on the ground. He got back up and looked at Rainbow Light who was flying slowly on the ground.

"Don't you see," said Rainbow Light," you can't beat me. I'm too fast for you." Then Rainbow Dash threw dirt at Rainbow light's face. Rainbow light closed his eyes and put his hoof in front of him to black the dirt. When he opened his eyes he was kicked in the face by Rainbow Dash. He flew back a couple feet. Then he got pinned by Rainbow Dash. He kept smacking Rainbow Light back and forth with his hooves. Rainbow Light tried to block it. But then he grabbed Rainbow dash's hooves and threw him off of him. Then Rainbow Light pulled out a spear. He swung at Rainbow Dash and cut his neck. Rainbow Dash held his neck. The spear cut his neck and it started to bleed. Rainbow Dash just ignored it and looked at Rainbow Light. Rainbow Light smiled viscously at him.

[Derpy]

She got thrown to a wall and got hit by pinkie Pie. Derpy grabbed Pinkie Pie's face and smashed it into a wall. Pinkie Pie kicked Derpy's leg to trip her. Then Pinkie Pie kicked Derpy on the stomach. Derpy opened her wings. It had knives hidden in the feathers of her wings. She swung her wings at Pinkie Pie. The knives shot out of her wings and at Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie widened her eyes. The knives hit Pinkie Pie all over her body. She fell down with her mouth full of blood. She held her stomach and coughed out blood.

"You will not hurt anymore ponies," said Derpy walking up to Pinkie Pie," you will die now and never come back." Then Pinkie Pie pulled one out and turned it into a white light. She threw it at Derpy. It hit her on the head and fell to the floor.

"Really?" Derpy said. Then the light started to shake and jump up in the air. The light let out a bright flash of white light. Derpy fell back when she got flashed by the light. Then the light went out. She rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to her regular vision. When she started seeing normally she got picked up. She was picked up by a giant pony. She looked up and saw its eyes. It was bigger than any house in Ponyville. Derpy was only the size of the giant ponies hoof. The pony was all black. When she looked at the pony closer she saw that it was an alicorn.

[Rainbow Dash]

He threw Rainbow light at a giant rock. He hit the rock and it split in two. Then Rainbow Light saw Rainbow Dash flying towards him. He moved to the side. Rainbow Dash missed him and went head first in the rock. Rainbow Light flew high in the sky. Rainbow Dash was the size of an ant from Rainbow Light's point of view. Rainbow Dash got out of the rock and looked around for Rainbow light. Then he looked up and saw him. Rainbow Dash opened his wings and flew towards Rainbow Light. Rainbow Light saw him coming and he flew towards Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was picking up speed. His eyes were squinted and his lips were wobbly. Then he did a sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Light just squinted and his lips were squiggly as well. Then he did a sonic Rainboom too. But then he still kept flapping his wings faster and faster. Then he did another Sonic Rainboom.

**[Flash Back]**

"**Why can't you be like your little brother Rainbow Dash!?" his parents said.**

**[Reality]**

Rainbow Light was enraged that his parents favored Rainbow Dash more than him. Then he flapped his wings even faster in anger. Then he formed another Sonic Rainboom.

**[Flash Back]**

"**you make us look bad in front of other ponies," said his parents," even Princess Celestia herself!" Rainbow Light was being screamed at by his parents.**

**[Reality]**

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" yelled Rainbow Light. Then he grew even more angry and did another Sonic Rainboom.

**[Flash Back]**

"**You are a failure in life," yelled his parents," you don't belong here"**

**[Reality]**

"I'M NOT A FAILURE," shouted Rainbow Light," I BELONG IN EQUESTRIA! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE DEAD AND IM NOT MOM AND DAD!" Tears formed in his eyes and then he closed his eyes. He opened them and he had an angry expression. Then he opened his wings fully and flapped them with extremely powerful force. Then he did another sonic Rainboom, than another and another. Twilight was on the ground watching the two pegasus fight. All she could see were the sky and the ground. From the ground was one circular Rainbow and the sky showed more than five circular rainbows. Rainbow Dash saw all the Sonic Rainbooms that his brother had created. Then he collided with his brother. Rainbow Light tackled his brother and flew towards the ground. Before hitting the ground he flew upward and took Rainbow Dash to the sky. He kept flying and flying. Rainbow Dash could barely breathe because they were going too fast. Rainbow Dash looked down at the ground. It was barely visible from where they were. Then he couldn't see the ground anymore. Rainbow Light stopped above a giant cloud in the sky nearly touching space. Then he threw Rainbow Dash on the cloud. He pinned him down and started smacking Rainbow Dash over and over again.

"You have ruined my life," yelled Rainbow Light," our parents always liked you and not me! I was just a waste of space to them! Now I will kill you like I killed our parents!" Then he picked up Rainbow Dash and flew off the cloud. He was headed straight down to the ground. He had Rainbow Dash in front of him. They were getting closer and closer to the surface. Then Rainbow Light looked to the side and saw that the Rainbow Light was falling down toward the ground. Twilight, Nightcore, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Greatheart, and Rarity were shooting it down. They destroyed most of the factory and now it was falling down.

"No that can't be possible!" yelled Rainbow Light. Then he flew faster down to Equestria. Rainbow Dash closed his eyes waiting for his life to end. Then he hit the ground and made a big hole. Rainbow Light looked down at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash had his eyes closed. Rainbow Light put his hoof on Rainbow Dash's chest to feel for a heartbeat. There wasn't any heart beat coming from him. Rainbow Light smiled in success then walked away.

[Derpy]

She was on the ground pinned down by the giant alicorn's hoof. He was pushing harder and harder. But then he got knocked down. He looked to the spot where he was. He saw all the other ponies looking at him. He just growled and disappeared. Pinkie Pie saw Twilight and the others surrounding her. Then she got up and the ponies were getting closer and closer to her. Then she teleported out of Ponyville. Rainbow Light flew away from Ponyville. The Rainbow Factory was destroyed and now it was nothing but flames. Rainbow Light flew away to the clouds. When he got up there he met up with Pinkie Pie and One Trick Pony. They were waiting for him.

"Well you proved yourself better than Bonerip," said One Trick Pony," and that you're not a worthless waste of space." Rainbow Light got mad at that last part.

"Well I am now going to launch a whole army against Ponyville. I will make the biggest army in all of Equestria. I will get everypony that despise Ponyville," said Rainbow Light," I will call the Diamond dogs, the dragons, the Renovies, Griffins, Pinkie Pie's army, Trixie, the Changelings, and you if you wish to help." One Trick Pony looked at him. Then he looked away and started walking off.

"I don't think so," said One Trick Pony," good luck with your war. This will be the very first Equestrian War." Then he disappeared.

[Derpy]

She was crying on the body of Rainbow Dash. He was full of cuts and broken bones.

"He's dead," said Derpy," I wanted to stay with him forever. I wanted to be his very special somepony. But he's dead." She continued crying on Rainbow Dash. All the ponies gathered around her. Fluttershy came up to Derpy to calm her down. Then Derpy stopped crying and just sat there. Twilight and nightcore were snuggled together. Derpy had her eyes closed letting the wind blow in her face. Scootaloo sat beside Derpy and just hugged her. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna looked up and shot a beam in the sky and made a hole in the clouds. Then a beam of light came from the clouds and onto the body of Rainbow Dash. Then the body floated up in the sky and into the clouds. The clouds started closing after the body disappeared. Derpy looked up at the sky. Nightcore looked up at the sky and then looked at Twilight. Twilight opened her eyes and looked at him. then their heads started getting closer together. Then they kissed and their lips were locked together for a long time. Twilight perked her ears up. Nightcore had his eyes closed. Princess Celestia looked at the both of them. Princess Luna just smiled and elbowed Princess Celestia in a friendly way. Princess Celestia looked at her little sister.

"she's growing up," said Princess Luna," you can't keep babying her."

"I know," said Princess Celestia," I know. They will be perfect together."

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Well that's the last chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Try to find my next story. It will be called "MLP The Equestrian War." Look for it when I post it. See you guys later. BROHOOF /) Also, feel free to check with me on Facebook. I will give out notices about my upcoming stories and so forth. Bye Bye.**


End file.
